


Searching the Infinite

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, Demon Jasper, F/F, Fluff, Mage Pearl, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has been using the dark arts to try and bring her lover back from the dead,  but the demon she's summoned has only one way they can help her overcome her loss. </p><p> </p><p>Unapologetic fluff and cuddles! Done as an exercise after seeing someone mention a demon AU without a demon hunter character,  and because I've never seen a gentle demon Jasper image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching the Infinite

The winding halls of the Crystal Palace seemed to go on forever, the massive structure with its twisting corridors and copious, often forgotten rooms now a relic of a distant past, before the wars when the kingdom was bustling and a hub of activity. A bright gem in the dark world.

Now Pearl would count herself lucky to encounter even one other servant along the dusty route to her destination. Or unlucky, as the nearly hidden chamber was a secret from the world at large and the prying eyes of the rest of the palace for good reason.

It would have been easy to miss the door, wedged between a tapestry that mildew was threatening to consume entirely and a worm wood riddled statue of the heraldic lions of the state, the elegant boxwood now more holes than art.

It was strangely narrow and tall, and nearly appeared to be a decorative panel rather than a portal. Pearl ran her fingers over the pattern of thorns surrounding a diamond, murmuring soft words that caused them to glow faintly before the wood slid away into the granite wall. A faint purplish glow around the entry makes it clear that it's a magical seal, not merely a physical one.

Pearl slips in, finally lowering her hood when the door slides shut behind her and she's safely inside. The slender woman was unmistakable in the tightly knit community of the palace. In the days of the Queen, the delicate woman had first been called to be a handmaiden. She played the part well, but when war came, the royal Quartz found her clutching a sword over the body of a would be assassin, a mixture of horror and triumph on her blood spattered cheeks.

And her Rose, for inside the chambers the Queen never wanted her title used, her Rose held her and comforted her and allowed her to train with the knights. No more terrifying a bodyguard could there be than a woman guarding the one she loved completely.

And Pearl was loved in return, fully. But after the war passed, she could see the pain in the Queen's eyes, her sadness, and it was a sadness that she could never touch, because Pearl was a part of it, loved though she was. The war had tainted their love, and left death among the happy memories. Pearl's arms couldn't be an escape any more.

So, the Queen had taken a commoner as a lover. Just for fun. To relax her. But fun turned into something richer, and....

The Queen had died, giving birth to the child she shared with the simple man from the town beyond the palace walls, and while the child shared Rose's smile and joy and love of music, he was not Rose.

Pearl recites the ward spell, the book containing it nearby but disregarded as the woman had done it to the point memory was almost part of her body now, rote. The small room was lined in a strange dark stone, and filled with various books that Pearl herself had brought there. Soon after Rose had died, the knight had begun slipping away from the Crystal Palace, haunting disturbing places and talking to unsettling people until she found those more than willing to pass along tomes of magical practices to one not under the tutelage of a mage.

Pearl had learned the sword even though she had never been meant to fight, and now, driven with a dark fire, she learned magic, even as she was told she didn't have the innate talent needed.

Her fingers light the candles around the dais in the center of the space, blue flames on each fingertip. Shaking her hand to snuff the ethereal flames out, Pearl checks the carefully carved circle in the crystalline rock platform. It's as immaculate as before though. She's relieved, even an ill placed scratch could be a disaster.

Safety assured, the slender woman sings softly, the song's words in a language no human would ever know. A glow fills the room as a column of golden light appears on the dias, before dispersing into a familiar form.

The demon's horns, black and swept back like a rams, brush the already vaulted roof before the cursed being drops to a knee, her glowing amber eyes on Pearl and a small smile on her lips.

The woman never tires of the striking appearance of the brutal thing that was not quite human. The demon appeared female, abet a huge one, easily over seven feet tall, with muscles that would put the toughest gladiator to shame. The skin ,where it was seen, was an unreal golden gloss, like a polished metal trinket, with deep ruby slashes that always reminded the knight of flames. It was covered from neck to knees in something tight and black that the human prayed was made of cow leather Her hands ended in worryingly sharp nails that were more like claws, and the bare feet the demon always had showed off equally impressive talons on each toe. The demon rarely smiled, but when her thick lips parted, sharp teeth filled her mouth like a predator's. The golden eyes always watched Pearl, never leaving her until she dismissed her summoned servant. Kneeling, the massive mane of the demon's pale straw hair brushed the dias. Her bare tail, long and prehensile and naked as a dragon's, coils around one of the monstrous woman's own ankles as she wants for Pearl's words.

Pearl sighs, taking out a scroll. " Report. Did you find it in the outer chaos planes? " The demon's lip curls for a moment, before shaking her head. Pearl sighs, rubbing her temple. Fourteen long years, and no closer to Rose's soul.

The kingdom was run by Pearl, and Rose's other two trusted confidantes, Amethyst and Garnet, but it was all in the name of Rose's son, Steven. As much as Pearl had, despite herself, come to adore the boy, she still wanted Rose. And the only way she'd even have a chance of bringing the Queen to the land of the living, she needed the soul of the dead monarch.

A soul that, impossibly, seemed to have vanished. There were many planes of reality, far beyond the human world, and Pearl couldn't search them all. So she turned to the most forbidden art, one almost forgotten in the realm, and called forth a cursed being from the circles of hell.

Demons were powerful, useful and dangerous. They would answer any question asked of them but they would try to decieve. They would do whatever was asked of them, but would follow the letter of what was desired. So Pearl had learned to be very systematic. It was always the same demon, at least. They'd come to know the routine very well. The golden beast was patient, kneeling and waiting for her next direction.

Pearl sighs, looking around the room. With Steven approaching his coming of age, he was spending more and more time in the Palace, learning to rule, and Pearl had less and less time to spend on her demonology. The woman rubs her eyes, biting back tears of exhaustion.

Glancing up, she shivers. The demon's gaze was always so intense, as if she could read her mind.

She gestures at the creature. " Please don't, look somewhere else for a moment? I can't focus with your eyes on me like that. " A tingling runs down her outflung arm, and a strong grip closes around it an instant later. Horror grips her heart as Pearl stares at the huge red hand around her slim wrist. Her arm had crossed over the protective barrier of the summoning circle. The demon slowly smiles, and yanks the woman forward, jerking her off her feet and onto the dias with the cursed being.

Demons, above all, were always trying to free themselves from the bonds of their spells. Even the most confident mage emphasized that. And the easiest way to free themselves from captivity was if they killed their summoner in the summoning circle. Pearl flinches, her eyes shut tight. She was going to go to the farthest depths of hell, and this monster would be free. A tear squeezes from her shut eyes. Wherever she was, she prayed Rose would forgive her.

Strong arms wrapped around her, threatening to smother her in a furnace of body heat from the infernal being.

Then, a prickly heat at the back of her nape, moving into the soft tangle of Pearl's peach hair. Her racing heart begins to slow as that strange stroking sensation repeated itself over and over. The talons on the strong demon's hands didn't even brush the human's pale skin where she was held. After a long moment, she realises the strange being is licking at her, like a mother cat.

There was a rumbling growl that might actually be a terribly deep purr.

" Let me go...!" says Pearl, starting to squirm, but the grip was firm, if gentle. She couldn't move out of it. There's a soft huff from the large creature, and it grumbles out, "I don't think I will. I've been waiting _years_ for this. "

Shifting her position, the demon sits, tugging Pearl into her broad lap. The slender knight turned secretive sorceress blushes as the heavy curves and muscles push against her back, her head resting on the Amazonian chest the woman always pointedly ignored. Fangs brush through her hair, combing it, and the demon smooths it with her strange tongue. Pearl shivers again, but stops struggling. She can hear the monster's heart, and it occurs to Pearl she never even knew she had one. The scent of leather mixed with sandalwood , charcoal and cloves surrounds her in a fog almost as heavy as an intense.

" What do you mean? " the human asks her captor, cautiously. Every book, every tome spoke of the horrible vengeance a demon wrecks upon its summoner when freed. But the only touch of those teeth were soft nips to untangle her hair. The claws stroke gently, tenderly.

The demon's voice was much different now, with more emotion than Pearl had heard from it in the last decade. The infernal being was always coolly professional, if occasionally sardonic. Now it sounded warm and lively.

" Holding you when you're sad. I hate that I won't be able to ever give you what you desire, but at least now I can comfort you. " Pearl can feel the soft nuzzles as she was held tightly, like a child with her favourite toy. Her blushing grows darker, but the woman was nothing if not intelligent and Pearl had become very used to reading the meaning behind the specific truthfulness of the demon race.

" Demon, you say that like you already know where Rose's soul is. " The nuzzling ceases, and Pearl can feel the creature's breath in her hair, slow silent huffs, quicken. Foolish, how foolish she'd been in her cleverness! She'd spent so much time on specific, unambiguous requests that she never thought to ask so bluntly.

"Do you know where it is!?" she asks sharply, and the beast tightens her grip slightly. " Yes, " comes the answer, solemnly.

Pearl is furious, and twists in the strong arms until she can see those golden eyes, the expression as unreadable as always. "Tell me exactly where!"

"You won't be happy. Finding this out will not bring you happiness, " the demon says, and the face turns sad. For the first time since they had met, she stops meeting Pearl's gaze.

"Tell me, you monster! "

"Her soul is linked to her child. Bound so tightly that only his death will release it. She wished for that. "

The great demon turns those glowing eyes back to Pearl, the emotionless tone returning to her voice. Cold.  Detached.  "Do you wish me to kill him for you? "

The question makes the pit of her stomach fall out, and Pearl shudders, leaning away.

" _No!_ No, never! I love Steven! " she says, tears coming to her eyes. The choice was not a choice at all. She knew that what she had done to this point might take the appearance of evil in their world. Black magic, consulting with demons. But no one's life was worth trading. Especially not Steven's. She was no monster, and Rose would never want her life brought back in place of another. Sobbing, she drops her head. "How could you even ask me that, you beast! ?"

The infernal gently nuzzles her hair, her hands loosening on Pearl so she could stroke her back. "I needed to know. " she says, her voice sounding warm again with relief. " I needed to know your heart. "

Pearl wants to lean away, but the gentle touch was so soothing. Slowly, she lets herself rest against the demon, the banked fireplace heat drying her tears. "You needed to tempt me. " says the human, finally, when her grief had grown silent.

The creature laughs softly. " I think the rules you think we have aren't rules so much the result of us dealing with humans with sinister motives. " she says with gentle mirth, a hint of flame escaping her fangs. The massive paws of hands gently caress her, the sharp claws that could rend steel not even snagging the fabric of Pearl's dress.

" I never expected a demon to be so...soft, " says the human, almost to herself. The body of the infernal being looked like it should feel like steel, but it yielded against her light form, pillowing her. The touches were so careful.

"I never expected a human to be so kind and honorable, when we met. " says the creature, teasing her hair with fangs again, the purring returning, surrounding Pearl with a deep thrumm. Licking lightly over her crown, she adds, " Or lovely. " Pearl flushes, trying to remind herself the demon was no doubt tricking her. But to what end? Surely not release, a swipe of those claws would ensure that.

"Why did you never tell me? Why did you let me believe I might be able to find Rose? " asks the human, her voice catching for a moment. The demon sighs. "Selfishness. I didn't want you to stop summoning me. I made sure to link myself with you. " the beast admits, sounding guilty.

Pearl laughs at the surreal absurdity of this all. Nothing like this was in any of her books. Demons always had to be forced to cooperate, they were violent and treacherous and malevolent. Pearl almost says as much, but a glance at the bronze and ruby visage shows a pained expression that reminds her so much of Rose's for a moment it takes her breath away. Grief and love. That particular combination of emotions were one that she'd seen far too often to mistake for anything else. Shaking, she raises a hand, slender fingers brushing across the demon's cheek. The monster closes her eyes for the first time that Pearl has ever seen. The inhuman thing had never so much as blinked around her. She leans into the touch.

The human's voice quivers as she tries to find the words to express her surprise. " You're... Not behaving like a demon should..." There's a soft chuckle, and a golden eye cracks open a sliver.

" You don't behave like humans should. You're not cruel or violent or greedy. This has been a very pleasant captivity. " Thick lips brush Pearl's palm as the cursed being speaks.

Pearl feels affronted. " Humans aren't like that! We're not naturally evil like your race! " she says, and immediately worries how the being will react to such an outburst.

The demon just looks bemused, though, and nips at her ear in a way that would be very intimate for humans but Pearl suspected was merely playful, if her flicking tail was any indication. It didn't stop the woman blushing and curling into herself.

" So, we're evil. Stolen from our plane, forced to do any wicked deed required unless we can escape, trapped by the capricious wills of another race who cares not for anything about us but what we can do for them? Clearly, we're malevolent. "

The knight was left speechless. Rose had always been a generous monarch, wanting to find the good in any of the magical races and various peoples in her realm. Pearl never really felt the same, but loved and respected Rose enough to at least act as if she did, even now.

Had she ever considered the demon anything but a means to an end? Of course not. Demons weren't people like her, but now one was treating her like a precious gem and teasing her and smiling so ...

" I'm sorry, " the woman says, looking at the striped expanse of an arm draped over her thighs. Anything to keep from meeting that bright gaze. " I wasn't any better than any other black mage. "

" No one who summoned me before did so out of love. It helped me love you in return. "

"But I might have killed Steven! You even offered....!" starts the handmaiden turned knight, and the expanse of the body against her only purrs louder.

"That was you showing I was right to love you."

It sounded so sudden, so capricious, but she pictured the demon, over the last 14 years, listening to Pearl's confessions, silent for her tears and her rages and her softness and hardness. This being probably knew her better than her closest friends.

It was so familiar. Before Rose and her became close, she too was that silent helper. Not for nothing was it called being a lady in waiting, because so much of her time was waiting until her Queen might need her. She soon knew her ruler more intimately than a lover, hearing all her thoughts and worries.

Pearl traces her fingers over a rich ruby stripe. The skin was so smooth, like marble, but yielded easily to her touch. "I... don't even know your name. " she says, thoughtfully.

" Jasper is the short form. " the demon says with a sharp toothed smile. Pearl smiles back. "I'm just Pearl then. Between us. " She squeaks when Jasper licks her forehead, pushing the demon's face away with a hand. "Why do you keep doing that? " she asks, torn between a slight disgust at the idea of drool on her skin, and a twinge of pleasure at how doting the demon is.

Jasper looks slightly puzzled. "I... like you? " she says, as if explaining to someone very slow in the head. Pearl sighs with a smile. "Humans don't generally lick people they like, but I suppose I literally can't stop you. " Jasper smirks and laps across her cheek. " You can't, "she purrs in an ear, "But I'll stop if you show me what humans do. "

The woman pauses. She thinks of Rose, the love of her life. One would think fourteen years would be ample time to end grieving, but Pearl had been nursing hurt and hope until minutes ago. It was too soon for her to even begin to think of Jasper as the demon clearly thought of her. But maybe it was worth setting a seed and hoping for a new bloom. She blushes. "Close your eyes. I can't do this if you stare. "

When the demon obliges her request, Pearl gently cups Jasper's cheeks. Strong cheekbones, a handsome swoosh of crimson over her eyes, thick lashes, thicker lips. It was an experience, being so close. Craining up, she plants a quick kiss on the point of the being's nose, and then softly meets her lips for just an instant.

Jasper purrs in delight, her smile beatific, and she tries a kiss on Pearl's forehead, where she licked.

" Not bad, but I can barely taste how sweet you are with that. "

Pearl's blush was dark as a sunset in hell. " I...suppose that's true? But I really can't linger much longer anyway. " With a huff of disappointment, Jasper draws away her heavy and strong arms, leaving the human feeling exposed.

Slowly unfolding herself from the broad lap, Pearl stands, straightening her peach locks. Jasper's expression was much more guarded now when she stepped out of the circle, leaving the demon behind. Pearl thinks she can hear a soft sigh.

Leaning down, Pearl pulls a dagger from her clothes, a relic of her past, and with a firm hand, she drags the sharp point over the carved symbol nearest her on the dias. A soft humming she never realised was there ceases, and the bright, slightly glowing crystal trembles, before a crack splits the summoning circle in half.

Jasper stares at her, lips parted. Pearl gives her a smile. "-You're free to come and go as you please. Though, at first, I recommend staying in here, at least until I warn the others....Eeep!" Her words were smothered by a startling bear hug from the demon.

Slowly, Pearl strokes the pale mane as the demon cries hot tears on her shoulder.

" Not _totally_ evil, " Pearl says into the demon's pointed ear, as she can feel the soft lick on her neck. They both had much to learn.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Now, you must promise to keep this place a secret, Steven. Jasper would be in real danger if many people knew she was here, and we'd be accused of harboring a demon. "

The boyish prince grins at her. " I won't say a thing, "he assures his guardian, before asking,  his voice serious. " But she's really your guest, right, Pearl? " Pearl nods, and Steven looks relieved. Pearl pats his thick black curls. So like his mother with his generous heart.

The summoning chamber was still lined in dark stone, and books were all about. But the dias had been covered in thick blankets and even an eiderdown. Lounging among them was the demon, her eyes closed, curled up like a slumbering cat.

" Jasper, I brought him, " Pearl says, gently leading Steven into the room. She worries that he'll be frightened, but the young ruler to be immediately broke free of her grip to go and crouch down by Jasper's head, the demon smiling indulgently at the much smaller human. Shifting, her eyes meet Pearl's, and the being pats the seat in front of her. Steven glances at his guardian, before Pearl nods. Pearl moves to sit in what she thinks of as her spot, Steven joining her by flopping on her lap, his weight plush and warm against the knight.

" Pleased to meet you, Steven. " purrs the demon, settling back down. Out of view of the happy child, who was busy peppering the room with questions, Pearl feels a soft lick at the wrist of her hand, followed by a small kiss on the spot. Letting herself relax, Pearl nestles back into the banked warmth of the demon.

Her other hand is squeezed by the eager fingers of her charge, and just for an instant, Pearl can see **her** eyes in her son's.

"I'm glad you're happy, Pearl, you need to smile more. I'm glad Jasper makes you happier" says Steven in a way that reminded her uncannily of Rose, before the moment passed. Pearl is left staring. Was this Rose's way of telling her she didn't have to pine forever?

Graceful fingers stroked through the heavy mane, and Jasper rumbles her familiar purr of delight softly .

All that struggle, and Rose had never left her. All that sorrow, when she had someone to dry her tears , had she only known to look.

It wasn't perfect, but what was? Beginnings are never perfect. But as Jasper wraps an arm around Steven protectively, like a tiger with her cub, Pearl thinks she can start to be happy moving forward again. As long as a certain orange and red being was ready to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a few fan artists for making me think cuddly cat Jasper is awesome, so why not cuddly demon Jasper? This was a fluff piece to cheer me up after my serious fic that got a little long.


End file.
